


Całkowicie błędny

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Ale jednak nie do końca, Fluff, M/M, POV Mycroft Holmes, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, mystrade, to tylko seks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla Tony, za męczarnie na uczelni. I żeby był mi to ostatni raz, gdy jedziesz na zajęcia chora!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



 W pokoju zapadła niezręczna cisza. Mycroft, siedzący w fotelu w salonie, przyglądał się stojącemu przed nim Gregowi.

Jedyne czego chciał teraz Holmes, to zakopać się w swoim Pałacu Pamięci i dokładnie przeanalizować swoje uczucia. Nie miał jednak na to czasu, palące spojrzenie brązowych oczu zdawało się prześwietlać go na wskroś. Nie mógł myśleć, bo miał wrażenie, że Gregory te myśli _widzi_.

Musiał coś odpowiedzieć.

Sięgnął po karafkę z whiskey, stojącą na stoliku obok i nalał trochę do szklanki.

— Przemyślałeś to sobie?

— Tak. Znam Twój cynizm, jeśli chodzi o uczucia.

Mycroft zaniepokoił się swoją reakcją na te słowa. Zabolały.

— A mimo to...

— Nie bawmy się w gierki, Myc. Nie chcę. Określ się wprost.

Greg stał przed nim, zaskakująco pewny siebie, choć przecież spodziewał się odmowy. Mycroft nie mógł znieść jego spojrzenia. Odwrócił wzrok.

Umowa była prosta. Sierżant Lestrade cztery lata temu wyciągnął zaćpanego do granic możliwości Sherlocka z meliny, na którą odbył się policyjny nalot. Skontaktował się z Mycroftem, odwiózł Sherlocka do szpitala, i kiedy Mycroft wreszcie dotarł, zobaczył go siedzącego przy łóżku jego brata i trzymającego go z otuchą za rękę.

Lestrade był niewątpliwie człowiekiem o wielkiej empatii.

Porozmawiali chwilę w szpitalnej kawiarence. Mycroft przekonał sierżanta, by pominął Sherlocka w raporcie.

Ale tak naprawdę przez całe spotkanie analizował go.

Przyglądał się jego przystojnej twarzy, jego gestom i mowie ciała i zastanawiał, z jaką dozą prawdopodobieństwa może założyć, że jest biseksualny.

Potem Sherlock zaczął pomagać NSY. Lestrade wziął go pod swoje skrzydła, zastrzegając, że Sherlock musi być czysty.

Tak się zaczęła ich znajomość.

Mycroft sprawdził Lestrade'a i  przetestował jego lojalność i dyskrecję kilka razy, zanim przedstawił mu swoją propozycję.

Sierżant zakrztusił się kawą.

— Co?

— Wyraziłem się dość jasno. Mamy czasy, jakie mamy. Homoseksualizm nie jest postrzegany przez społeczeństwo pozytywnie. Obaj musimy dbać o swoją reputację. I obaj możemy pomóc sobie nawzajem spełniać swoje potrzeby.

Gregory popatrzył na niego spode łba.

Oceniał go. Mycroft zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego wyglądu i liczył się z tym, że jego oferta może zostać przez to odrzucona. Ciemnorude włosy i piegi w każdym możliwym miejscu, parę dodatkowych kilogramów - detektyw mógł w tym nie gustować.

— Tylko seks?

— Tylko seks.

— Zgoda.

Spotykali się albo w mieszkaniu młodego policjanta, albo w hotelach. Czasem w klubie Diogenesa. Mycroft unikał zapraszania ludzi do siebie. Cenił sobie swoją prywatność.

Seks był dobry. Nie perfekcyjny technicznie, ale satysfakcjonujący i relaksujący, taki jaki miał być, z korzyściami dla nich obu.

A z biegiem czasu Mycroft przekonywał się, że bardzo lubi ten moment, gdy leży z Gregorym w wymiętoszonej, rozgrzanej pościeli, w powietrzu unosi się słodki zapach seksu i słychać tylko ich ciężkie oddechy. I uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę lubi jego szczery uśmiech. I poranną herbatę, podawaną do łóżka. I całusa w usta na pożegnanie.

A teraz Gregory przyszedł do jego mieszkania, stanął w progu drzwi i wyznał, że się w nim zakochał.

Choć Mycroft podzielił się z nim swoją opinią na temat uczuć. Są niepotrzebne, niebezpieczne i prowadzą do porażek. Troska o drugą osobę nie jest zaletą.

Ale Gregory najwyraźniej, tak jak i większość pospolitych ludzi, uznawał rozumowanie Mycrofta za całkowicie błędne.

Rzadko się zdarzało, by Holmes czuł się tak niepewny i rozdarty.

Mycroft odłożył szklankę, wstał i podszedł bliżej Lestrade’a.

— Przyszedłeś tu, zakładając, że zostaniesz wyśmiany i odrzucony, a ja zakończę naszą znajomość. Mam rację?

— Tak.

— Cóż, Gregory. Twoje założenie jest...całkowicie błędne.

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz nieufności.

— Co ty kombinujesz?

— Nic. Wyjątkowo mówię wprost, tak jak prosiłeś. Myliłeś się, jeśli zakładałeś, że Cię odrzucę. Nie jestem prostym człowiekiem. A ty nie jesteś tak pospolity, jak reszta. I wiem, że mogę ci ufać. — Teraz to Mycroft bał się wyśmiania, ale kontynuował. — Nie przeszkadza mi to, że się zakochałeś, wręcz przeciwnie. Ty również...nie jesteś mi...hmmm...na litość boską, też się zakochałem — powiedział to, tą najbardziej niedorzeczną rzecz na świecie. — Naturalnie, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, jeśli taka informacja wpadnie w niepowołane ręce, na przykład terrorystów, z pewnością wykorzystają to i spróbują zrobić ci krzywdę, by...

Nagle Mycroft nie wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć. Jedyne na czym potrafił się skupić, to ciepłe, miękkie usta Gregory’ego na swoich.

Nie będzie łatwo, bo z człowiekiem takim, jak Mycroft nigdy nie jest łatwo.

 _Chociaż, wyjątkowo przyznaję, że mogę być w błędzie_.


End file.
